Bad Hair Day
by StarrLilly
Summary: Explain to me again why we're in a Muggle shop buying Muggle shampoo.


AUTHORS: StarrLilly and March  
  
DISCLAIMER: SL:WHO ARE WE? MARCH: COLLEGE STUDENTS SL: WHAT DO WE OWN? BOTH:NOTHING!  
  
These characters are not ours. No matter how loud we scream or how hard we through things. So... BACK OFF! ^_^  
  
RATING: PG- Just some fun stuff, thanks to too much sugar. :) And not wanting to do homework. SL: I WAS BORED! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough*HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MARCH: I'm scared. o.o  
  
SNAPE'S BAD HAIR DAY  
  
Fred and George were on the loose. If you were to walk into the Gryffindor common room, you might find Filibuster fireworks wrappers on the ground, or Canary Creams stuck under the table.  
  
Late at night, when everyone went to sleep, Fred and George would sit on the sofas and plot their next move.  
  
"Who haven't we hit this term?" Fred said, sitting back and staring into the fireplace.  
  
"Angelina?" George smiled.  
  
"Nah, we hit her with the stuff that makes your mouth turn green..."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Neville?"  
  
"No, he gives himself enough trouble."  
  
"Yeah." For a moment, the boys seemed at a loss. And then, Fred bolted upright. "I know!" He snapped his fingers. "Snape!"  
  
"Hmm. Not a bad idea," George said.  
  
"So, what should we do?"  
  
"I have the perfect idea," George smirked.  
  
****  
  
"Okay," said Fred. "Explain to me again why we're in a Muggle shop buying Muggle shampoo."  
  
"Because, mate," said George, "it's part of The Plan."  
  
"Ohhh, the plaan," said Fred, rolling his eyes. "I'm still not sure why we need shampoo."  
  
"You'll see," grinned George.  
  
They made their purchases and tapped on the bricks to get them back to Diagon Alley.  
  
"All right. We'll meet in the front by the dungeons at 11:45," said George.  
  
****  
  
The twins met as promised.  
  
"You know what we forgot?" Fred said.  
  
"A disguise," said George.  
  
"Yeah. What should we do?"  
  
"I know!" George said. "Follow me."  
  
So they went up into the Gryffindor room, following the stairs until they got to the dormitories. They found the room they needed: Harry's room.  
  
"Psst, wake up," hissed Fred.  
  
Harry grunted and rolled over. "Oliver, it's not time to practice yet..." he muttered.  
  
"I'm not Oliver, you idiot," grinned Fred. Harry sat upright and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, hello."  
  
"Harry, we need a favor." George stated, appearing next to a grinning Fred.  
  
"What now?" Harry asked cautiously. One could never tell with those two.  
  
"We were wondering...." said Fred.  
  
"Could we borrow your cloak?" George added.  
  
"My WHAT?" Harry fell out of his bed with a thud.  
  
"Ssh... you'll wake everyone up! You know, your invisibility cloak. Put it on, no one needs to know what's..."  
  
"And what are you going to use it for?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"A little fun," said George. "We can't tell you much now, but let's just say tomorrow's Potions class is going to be the most fun you've ever had."  
  
Maybe it was because Harry was too tired to argue, or maybe because he didn't care too much about Potions, but he agreed.  
  
"That was way too easy," snickered George as they went downstairs into the dungeons.  
  
"The door to Snape's office is locked," Fred said.  
  
"What kind of wizard are you?" George sighed. "Honestly, there are times when I'm ashamed to call you brother. Allohomora."  
  
The door flung open and the twins flipped on the light to the dungeons. "All right. Were do you suppose the git keeps his shampoo?" George whispered.  
  
To their surprise, some personal hair care products were behind a glass case. The case was even unlocked.  
  
"This is too good to be true," laughed Fred. He reached out and put a hand in the cabinet and then withdrew it quickly. "Ouch!"  
  
"What?" asked George.  
  
"The damn thing bit me," he muttered.  
  
"What thing?"  
  
Fred went off to the side so George could see it. He couldn't stop laughing; inside the cabinet there was a tiny dog with wings. "Snape has a tiny dog with wings?"  
  
"I reckon he enchanted a niffler to be vicious," said Fred in awe. "Smart man. A little mean, but smart."  
  
"Yeah. So how do we get past the niffler?"  
  
"I got it," said Fred. "Nocturnas dormir."  
  
And with that, the vicious niffler fell asleep, allowing the twins to reach into the cabinet to get Snape's shampoo.  
  
"All right. So now we're going to switch the shampoo..."  
  
"All right. You have the Nair?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah." George handed it over with a grin. Matching his brother's grin with one of his own, he screwed the top off of both bottles. Slowly, Fred tipped the bottle of Nair over the half filled bottle of shampoo. A few seconds later, the shampoo bottle was filled. With a quick shake, the Nair was fully mixed in.  
  
"There. All done!"  
  
"Won't Snape know the bottle was half empty before?" George asked.  
  
Fred simply grinned. "Demi Illusis Reconstructo!"  
  
With a flash, the bottle returned to its half-filled state. ****  
  
The next morning, Fred and George had Potions early. They tried to keep from laughing as they walked into the classroom, hoping that their spell had worked.  
  
Judging from the sounds of the students' laughing, their plan had worked.  
  
Poking their heads in the room, it was all they could do from joining the rest of the class in their laughter.  
  
There, looking like a mottled Afghan,stood a glowering Snape. Patches of hair were scattered all over his head, reminding one of a cat with mange. What hair that was left hung limply in odd clumps. All in all, he looked pathetic.  
  
Fred and George took a seat in the back. Angelina nudged George in the side and smiled. He grinned back.  
  
"Take your seats," said Snape in his usual silky manner. His voice sounded more dangerous than usual. "As you may have noticed... this morning I recieved a bit of a nasty shock when I washed my hair."  
  
The students began to snicker, and Lee Jordan used that moment to lean over and say, "I wasn't under the impression he washed his hair..."  
  
"SILENCE!" thundered Snape, and everyone snapped back to attention.  
  
"It is, of course, blatanly obvious who committed such a traversty." His eyes stopped on Fred and George, who were trying not to laugh. "Fifty points each for Gryffindor and I will see you in detention tonight."  
  
****  
  
That night, George and Fred began cleaning out shampoo bottles with rags. "Guess we deserved it," George said.  
  
"Yeah, only now Gryffindor's in the negative points. We only had ninety to begin with."  
  
"You know what, Fred?" said George thoughtfully as he put down his rag.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have no remorse whatsover," he said as he looked up at the clock.  
  
"Me, either. Hey, look, it's time to go."  
  
"Yeah," said George with a grin as they both walked out of the dungeons. 


End file.
